


Forever

by Diredevil



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Angst, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Loss, POV First Person, Respawn failure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diredevil/pseuds/Diredevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Always heard horror stories about Respawn breaking during a fight or it glitching out after the round ends, but they were just stories to scare the newbies. At least until it happened to our base.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by my lovely Théo and written pretty soon after losing my grandfather who was more like a dad since I didn't really have one.

   I used to think he would live forever. Hell, I thought we all would. Well, at least until our contracts ran out or whatever... Always heard horror stories about Respawn breaking during a fight or it glitching out after the round ends, but they were just stories to scare the newbies. At least until it happened to our base.

   It was just a normal Sunday. There was no fighting, which was great since the temperature was still in triple digits. Heavy was kicking Engie's ass at chess with Medic overseeing, Pyro was teaching Soldier how to make... Well, some sort of meal that started with an f... Sounded French and used a lot of fire, Demo and his sword were watching their attorney show, and I was hanging out with Sniper. Didn't know where Spy was, but that was normal. The guy was barely around anymore, but I s'pose that's what spies do.

   Everything was pretty alright, right up until we heard alarms from across the bridge. Sniper cursed and got up with his rifle to go watch what was going on, because although everyone pretty much assumed Spy'd gone to raise hell, watching from the roof of the base was pretty entertaining. Their Soldier was firing rockets nearly everywhere, shouting curses and slurs at the air. It was hilarious seeing the other base fall apart until it stopped completely.

   The alarm stopped and both bases went silent. I was the one to go meet the frog in respawn. But there was a problem with that plan: There wasn't a body. The cutting comments I had lined up died and something in my chest went colder than nights in Coldfront. I was half tempted to drink a Bonk! just to get to the other base quicker, but I didn't have to. Just as I left the building, there he was. Dead. In their Heavy's arms. I don't think there are words to describe the noise I made.

   I ain't gonna share the next few moments since they could very easily ruin a guy's reputation, but Sniper wound up carrying me back into the building and Soldier had to yell at me to make sure I ate afterwards. I didn't realize it until a couple of days after they buried him, but he called me son before he left that day. Not kid. Not boy. Son. I don't think I ever called him dad.

   I still have his mask.


End file.
